The Ex in the Park
by Katniss730
Summary: Future fic set approximately six years in the future. Fluffy one-shot. I bet you can guess who the ex is. :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a fluffy piece set about six years in the future. No real spoilers, unless you have been hiding your head in the sand for the entirety of season six.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**_

_**~*~ The Ex in the Park ~*~**_

"I love New York City, almost as much as Paris," Angela said as she walked through Central Park with her best friend, "In my next life, I am going to be a New Yorker."

"I wasn't aware that you believed in reincarnation," Brennan replied.

"It's just a saying, sweetie, though, I am not excluding the possibility. Does this look like a good spot?" Angela asked stopping by a birch tree.

"Looks good to me," Brennan said, "Where are the guys?"

"I think Jack is showing J.J. and Tempe some bug," Angela said with a laugh, "and Booth is with Mia feeding the ducks."

Brennan smiled, bending her head to kiss her infant son, Henry, who was nestled in the baby carrier against her chest.

"Can I hold my nephew?" Angela asked.

"Of course. I need to get a bottle ready for him anyway," Brennan said extracting her son and handing him to Angela, "I feel badly for not breastfeeding him as long as I did Mia, but it is just so much more difficult with a three year old running around, demanding my attention every minute."

"Don't beat yourself up, Bren. You breastfed Henry for almost six months. I don't think he'll be telling him shrink about it in twenty years or anything."

Bones chuckled, "Well, that's good, I suppose."

Angela ran her hand over the fuzzy hair of Henry's head and sighed, "I miss when J.J. and Tempe were this little."

"I seem to recall you saying that after I had Mia, and J.J. was born a little over nine months later," Bones said with a playful smile.

"What can I say? I love babies. I love being pregnant, the throwing up part aside."

"Do you think you and Hodgins will have more children?" Bones asked curiously.

"I don't know. We've discussed it as a possibility. How about you and Booth?"

Bones shook her head, "I think we are both more than content with two, and we have Parker too, of course."

"Parker is great with all of the kids," Angela commented.

"Yes, he is. We are exceptionally fortunate," Bones said dreamily.

She looked over at Booth, who was crouched beside their three year old daughter throwing bits of bread into the pond.

"The ones with the green heads are called Mallards, Daddy," Mia explained, "Mommy said that only the boy ducks have green heads, so they can attract the girl ducks."

"Oh does she?" asked an amused Booth.

"Yes," the little girl said seriously, "Mommy said it is the same thing with cardinals and other birds."

"Really? I didn't know that," Booth said with feigned surprise.

"Yes, Mommy said that human girls are the only animals that dress up to attract boys."

Booth laughed. There was no doubt that Mia had gotten her mother's brain.

"Seeley?" said a female voice behind them.

Booth turned around, while Mia continued feeding the ducks, unaware that her father's name was Seeley. Behind them stood a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"Hannah?" Booth asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "it's been a long time."

"It certainly has. Are you living in New York City?" he asked.

"Yes, I have been living her for the last six months, working for the _Times_. That is your daughter, I presume?" she asked of the little girl who was intently listening to their conversation.

There was no mistaking who this little girl's mother was. Hannah would know those piercing, crystal blue eyes anywhere.

"Yes, this is Mia," Booth said picking up his daughter and kissing her on the cheek.

"Mia, this is Hannah. She's an old friend of your daddy's," Booth explained.

"She doesn't look old," Mia remarked.

Both Booth and Hannah chuckled, "Just like a mother, I see."

Booth smiled broadly, "Yeah, she is."

"What brings you to New York City?" Hannah asked.

"We make an annual trip here in the spring with Angela and Hodgins. We starting doing it after Tempe, Angela's oldest, was born."

"That's sweet; that Angela named her daughter after her best friend."

"Yeah, Bones was really touched."

Meanwhile, the exchange by the pond caught Angela's attention, "Oh my God, sweetie. Is Booth talking to who I think he is talking to?"

"I don't know, since I don't know who you think he's talking to," Brennan stated.

"Hannah. You know, Hannah the home wrecker?"

Brennan looked back. Yes, the woman her husband was speaking with could certainly be Hannah Burley. She looked older, and her hair was shorter, but yes, that was Hannah.

"I would hardly call Hannah a home wrecker," Brennan said with a frown, "Her presence served as a necessary catalyst for Booth and me."

Angela laughed, "I suppose so. I am going to go get Jack," she said giving Bones her baby boy back.

"Okay, I am going to say hello to Hannah," Brennan replied as she settled Henry back into his carrier.

Angela looked at her best friend with raised eyebrows then nodded.

Brennan walked down the slight incline to join her husband.

"Hello," she said to her husband's former lover.

"Temperance," Hannah said giving her a friendly hug, "And who is this young man?"

"This is Henry," Brennan said glancing over at her husband.

"He's a cutie. You have a beautiful family" Hannah said.

"Thank you. We consider ourselves very lucky," Booth said, putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"Daddy, we didn't finish feeding the ducks," said an inpatient Mia.

"I will leave you to your duck feeding. We wouldn't want them to go hungry, would we?" Hannah said reaching for Mia's small hand.

"No, we wouldn't. Though, they can get food on their own," Mia commented.

Hannah smiled, "It was good seeing both of you. Enjoy the day."

"It was good seeing you as well," Brennan said.

Hannah began to walk away, and Booth returned his attention to his daughter and feeding the ducks. Brennan looked back at Hannah.

"I'll be right back, Booth," she said before hurrying to catch up with Hannah.

"Hannah," she said loudly to get the woman's attention.

Hannah stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join us. Angela, Hodgins, and their children are here as well. We are going to have a picnic lunch shortly."

Hannah smiled, "Thank you, but it seems like more of a family thing. Besides, I have to meet someone in an hour."

Brennan nodded, and for the first time, Hannah noticed the white gold band on her left ring finger.

"How long have you and Seeley been married?" she asked.

"It will be four years in the fall. We got married a few months before Mia was born."

"Congratulations," Hannah said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. Hannah, I – I wanted to thank you for helping Booth and I realize we should be together," Brennan said humbly

"I wouldn't have wanted this," Hannah said, "Children, a family, that is."

"I never thought I would have either," Brennan said reflectively.

"Besides, I could only stand in the way of fate for so long."

"I don't believe in fate," Brennan asserted.

Hannah shook her head.

"I think you do, Temperance," she said before walking away.


	2. Author's Note

This story is now available to Spanish at .net/s/6554012/1/ Special thanks to Camy Brennan for translating!


End file.
